


Wonderland is that you? ♤[Male reader insert]♤

by Nerp



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, MALE READER INSERT, No Romance, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Reader-Insert, sorta fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerp/pseuds/Nerp
Summary: A new version of Alice in wonderland starring you the reader.•••♤this is a twist on Alice in wonderland so things may not be completely accurate to the movie/book/play.
Kudos: 7





	1. ♤Wonderland?♤

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be whisked away into a world of your own? To have everything you knew become completely backward. Well you're just in luck.

You, (Y/N).

Are about to enter wonderland.

♤♤♤♤♤

It was a late night (Y/N) had just finished watching Alice in wonderland.  
"That movie was like I had a fever dream and was high at the same time." He said to himself as he layed down in his bed. It was late but he didn't feel tired so he decided to check his various social medias he never posted on, he mainly had them to stalk his friends.

He noticed his friends had gone out multiple times over spring break, without him. It pained him slightly but, beggars cant be choosers.

Now bored with social media he sent a quick text to his friend Quinn:

You:  
Hey you up?

Quid:  
Nope.

You:  
Then how are you talking to me?

Quid:  
With my mind dumbass, now go to bed before I beat your ass.

You:  
;( I can't believe you would do that to me! So cold hearted

Quid:  
You're not wrong now go away I'm tired

You:  
;(((((

(Y/N) let out a small chuckle. He and Quinn were always so mean to eachother.

All of the sudden a large CRASH came from downstairs. (Y/N) jumped and grabbed the nearest object as a weapon. Which just so happens to be a baseball bat. He grabbed his phone and went to investigate.

He carefully looked around in each of the rooms until he got to the kitchen. And what was in the kitchen gave him a huge fright. Digging in the fridge was a white rabbit with a waistcoat.

"Uhhhhh, who are you and what are you doing in my fridge??" (Y/N) asked the rabbit

The rabbit in response just said, "well I was looking for a snack and thank the lord I found one, but now I must be on my way because," she looked at her watch, "OH DEAR IM LATE!" And she ran out of his house.

"Wait!!" (Y/N) shouted as he chased after her. As he was running he thought, 'wait a minute, this is seems familiar but from where??' The realization hit him once he found the rabbit at the edge of a rabbit hole.


	2. ♡Down the rabbit hole♡

"Oh" he said to himself, "that's where."   
(Y/N) stood at the edge contemplating his decisions. He could go down the rabbit hole and see what would happen or he could go back home and go to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened. Feeling slightly more adventurous than usual, (Y/N) decided to go with the latter. "Here I go." He said to himself as he went down head first.

As he got farther into the hole (Y/N) thought that he should probably leave because so far it was going nothing like the movies, at least that was until the front half of his body suddenly dipped and he was falling.   
"Guess I got my answer." He said as he fell at an alarmingly fast rate. "Oh shit." He realized that in the movie Alice's dress caught her and he wasn't wearing a dress or anything that could poof up enough to catch him. That is until an umbrella was right next to him within his reach.   
"Knowing the laws of physics don't exist here, might as well be Mary Poppins." And then (Y/N) grabbed the umbrella, opened it up and stopped falling. Before slowly drifting down. Unlike the movie there were no other objects drifting down with him, it was just a blank abyss of darkness.   
It felt like 5 minutes before he hit the ground and fell flat on his face. When he got up he saw the door, prepared for whatever was gonna happen next.


	3. ◇Through The ... Gate?◇

As (Y/N) saw the door in front of him he knew what was coming next, the doorknob.

"Well, thank goodness I watched the movie before I started this journey, or else what would I do? Guess my way through? I can't risk that. " (Y/N) said to himself as he started opening the many doors that would lead to the doorknob.

To his surprise instead of a doorknob there was a gate, to his surprise the first thought he has was, Curiouser and curiouser . Wow, I really am Alice. Anyway.

As (Y/N) walked up to the gate he saw that while it wasn't the doorknob it did have a lock and was much smaller than him. Kneeling down (Y/N) said, "Where's the table with the bottle and key?"

The gate, surprised, said, "Well we don't have a table but we do have a desk, and the bottle should be on top of the desk and so will the key."

Grinning confidently (Y/N) takes the key, pockets it and then takes a sip of the bottle. Yet, to his surprise he- instead of shrinking- grows.

"How odd, though this probably should have crossed my mind considering things here are slightly different... Oh well, Gate, is there an alternative, I need to be smaller to get through you.

"Well you could always try the cake!" The gate replied, and suddenly a slice of cake appeared on the desk.

As carefully as he could (Y/N) grabbed the cake, and took a bite of about half. In at least 3 second he shrank to about 3 inches tall, just enough to get through the door. He then took the key out of his back pocket and went to unlock the gate before questioning it.Why is the gate's mouth the keyhole, this feels so weird.... (Y/N) thought to himself before unlocking the gate, which then opened into a desert.

(Y/N) Sighs, and starts walking.


End file.
